Eyes For You
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: As Ditzy does her dailey route of delivering mail, a run-in with a certain Colt leaves her more than she bargains for. Please R&R!


**Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. "But I should be updating A New Journey...!" Well, this is what I have to say for you.**

**Ponies. =3**

**lol, Yes, I'm in LOVE with these cute little things! And, I'm already starting a few fics on them. This one is a Derpy/Doctor Whooves one that my friend requested. She LOVES this pair. I'm more of a SoarDash and AppleDash type of person. **

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes For You<strong>

Her mail bag weighing down on her a bit, Ditzy's flight path swerved off to the right. After a few harder wing accelerations, she managed to get back on the right mail route. With her eyes pointing in two directions at the same time, it was difficult to find her bearings when a mishap like this happened, but she managed, somehow. In times like these, she normally shook it off, but, since this was the fifth time that day that she had almost crashed, she was starting to get worried. Who knows when that lucky crash would come when she would be grounded permenately?

Ah muffins, that could wait for another day. Right now, her mind was focused on the mail, or, more specifically, her job. She was Ponyville's local Mail Carrier. When she first got hired for the job, she really thought that her superiors were just getting a bit desperate by hiring the cross-eyed Pegasus, but she couldn't be happier either way. She had a job, and that's was all that mattered. Speaking of that, she should really get back to work.

"Hmm, mail to a Mr. Doctor Whooves? Heh, funny name," she giggled absentmindedly as she kept reading the envelope. "Says he lives-!" She was stopped by a hard thing that blocked her path, or rather, she flew into it, causing her to land on the ground with a large thud.

"Hey!" she heard a voice snap. "Watch it!"

What she didn't know, was that even though she was flying, she was doing so relatively low to the ground. While she was doing that, and her eyes pointed to two directions, literally, she didn't see a brown Colt with an Hourglass cutie mark right in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry!" she apologized rapidly. "I-I didn't see you there!"

The Colt turned around slowly with his eyes closed. "Oh, I suppose it's alright and…" He stopped in dead sentence when he saw Ditzy for the first time, causing her to give him a strange look.

"What?" she asked or more squeaked, her eyes darting around.

"Your…eyes…" he blurted out.

"Yeah…what about them?" she asked slowly, drawing out every word carefully. Her ears started to lie flat on her head at the thought of getting scolded or looked at like a weirdo for her eye-sight. Flash backs started rampaging in her mind with words like, "Did you hit your head when you were a Foal!" or "Look in the same direction, children, and your eyes won't end up like that." She braced herself for a sharp retort when this Colt took her aback.

"They're quite…unique," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Her ears snapped up. "You…think so?" she asked him, not sure how to react.

"Quite. I've never seen anything like them. Also, they look cute on you," he assured.

"…gee…thanks…oh! Um…if you don't mind me asking, do you know a Doctor Whooves, fellow, by any chance?" Ditzy asked, standing up once again.

"That would be me," the Colt smiled at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh, really? Well, then." She looked around and spied a while envelope on the ground. Hurriedly, she trotted over to it, picked it up with her mouth and presented it to Doctor Whooves. "Mail for Doctor Whooves."

Doctor Whooves smiled as he opened his mouth and grabbed it from her. "Thank you," he said through the paper. Putting it down, he looked at her once again.

"I do believe you haven't told me your name yet. May I ask what it is?" he said with a smile.

"Oh…um…I'm Ditzy Doo, but you can call me Ditzy," Ditzy replied happily.

"Well then, Ditzy, would you like to come to my house for some muffins sometime?" Doctor Whooves asked.

"MUFFINS!" Ditzy squealed, her wings fluttering, lifting her a few feet off the ground. Then, she realized what she was doing a blushed a bit. "Oh…I'm sorry…I really like muffins…yeah…that would be great…thanks," she said sheepishly, rubbing her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

Just then, a sudden wind blew by, ever so gently lifting the envelope up into the air and carrying it off, much to the dismay of both Ditzy and Whooves.

"Oh no!" Doctor Whooves and Ditzy cried at the same time. Ditzy then took the initiative and flew up in the air.

"I got it!" she assured as she rushed up and followed the breeze. As she was flying with a good steady pace, getting closer and closer to the envelope, she noticed that the blush was still on her face. She didn't know why, but there it was, making her grey face contrast with the red hue of her emotions. The only question was though, what emotions were they?

That, she would focus on later, right now, she needed to concentrate on getting what the wind stole back. With one more final push of her grey wings, she opened her hooves and grabbed the unopened mail. With a flash of pride in her crisscrossed eyes, she slowly glided back down. Pushing the envelope down with her hoof, she waited with a smile for the Colt to catch up with her.

"Thank you, Ditzy," he expressed as he took the envelope from her gratefully.

"Oh, no problem. It's my job…you know, to deliver mail, and…that kinda stuff?" she said awkwardly, trying her best to be less socially awkward then she already was.

"Well, you're certainly doing a fine job at it," he laughed with sincerity.

Ditzy could feel herself blushing again, so she turned away quickly, waiting for the redness to leave her flustered face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, raising a brow.

Feeling the redness leaving her face, she turned to him once again.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Spying her mailbag once again, and noticing the many undelivered things crowding it, she said quickly, with a hint of regret in her voice, "Well, I really should get going."

"Oh, not a problem at all. Thank you again, and have a nice day." He did something that totally caught her off guard. The Colt took a step towards her and give her a lick on the cheek, causing the redness to come back with a vengeance.

"See you later, and that offer is always open whenever you're ready," he smiled as he walked away, leaving her with a shocked yet satisfied look on her face.

"Muffin~…" she mumbled dreamily as she took to the air once again in sweet surrender.

**_End_**

**I'll upload ANJ, once my writers block goes away. But, in the meantime, have some ponies. Also, you'll be 20% cooler if you review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
